Charlize Scape: The Mediator
by max-dylan-lover
Summary: Summary inside! It is a good story cause every review i got on hpff had gd remarks and me friends like it so it must be gd anyhu read it! PLZ


Summary: Long ago, when the Dark Lord was at his highest, there lived many pureblooded families who held the power of a Mediator. Their job? To not be seen nor heard and to do what is right for humanity. For centuries they faught against him and his followers until they were all gone except for two. A baby girl and boy, from different families but both had the power to destry him and his followers. Read as Charlize and Draco meet for the first time, fight and destroy his followers and most importantly, find love.

Chapter One: The question is not who but what.

Original P.O.V

Down a dark, dark alleyway, in the dead of night, no sound could be heard except the distant honks of cars making their way home and the whisper of the wind and trees. A tall hooded figure made her way down the ally, walking so silent and mixing into the night that no one would even known she was there. But that was her job. To not be seen nor heard and do what is right for humanity. For she is a mediator. And this is her (secret) life.

Mediator's P.O.V

I walked swiftly but silently looking for my next prey. As I spotted her, leaning over the squirming form of a girl that looked the mere age of ten, I stepped out of the dark shadows that lined the alley's brick walls.

'Hey!' I yelled, catching her attention which caused the crucio curse to be lifted, 'Pick on someone your own size!'

Before she had a chance to raise her wand I was beside her. I tutted three times in her ear then bent down low, kicking my left leg out. I spun around knocking her flat on her back. She flipped back onto her feet and walked straight at me, anger flaring in her eyes. But I was angrier.

'You never give up easy do you?' I asked as she swung her arm at me.

I caught it and twisted it around onto her middle back and slowly started pushing it up towards her head, causing her to gasp in pain. I laughed lightly.

'Guess what? Neither do I,' I stated then kicked her square in the ass, pushing her forward into the alley's brick wall.

She turned around to show that her nose had broken from the impact of the wall. Blood dribbled down to her swollen lip and slowly started to dry in place. She walked towards me again, but it was more lick a jog. I kicked my leg up to her throat were she clasped her hands around my foot. But before she could do anything I jumped up and swung around, kicking her so hard on the side of her face that she spat blood and I swear a few teeth out of her mouth before she landed on her front on the hard cold gravel path. Using my foot I turned her onto her back to see that she was conscious and alive but distracted by pain and shock. I stood over her and placed my left foot on her stomach and leaned down so my face was inches from hers.

'You don't remember me do you? Let me give you a hint. One and a half years ago you killed my parents. You took my soul with you that night!' I lowered my hood making her gasp in shock.

She narrowed her dark eyes as she literally spat the word, 'Mudblood!'

I laughed lightly once more before pressing my foot down harder smirking in pleasure as I felt one of her ribs break.

'Wrong answer. I am no longer Hermione Granger. I am well aware of the fact that no one knows of my true identity. You know why?' I asked leaning closer and whispered, 'Because everyone I've ever told, I killed. You wanna know who I am?' She shook her head violently, her eyes wide now with fear, 'To bad. Im gonna kill you anyway for what you did to me, Sirius, Harry, Frank, Alice and all those other people. My real name is Charlize Scape.'

I watched as her eyes narrowed with hatred of my last name. I raised my wand and pointed it to myself. My brown hair grew longer, to my waist to be exact and was now curly and dirty blonde. My eyes changed from brown to a light purple and my body filled out more in the right places.

'Yes, you, Voldemort and all the rest of his followers thought you had killed the last of us mediators. How wrong you were. But no one will ever know this, will they? Because im about to kill you. Goodnight, Bella.'

And with that I clasped my hand around one of the small silver daggers that I had on my belt along with many other useful tools and plunged it through the heart of Bellatrix Lestrange. After she stopped moving and breathing I pulled it back out and placed it back into my belt. I placed my hand over her eyes until I felt her eyes shut. I pulled out my wand and placed it to her forehead and uttered the words 'Sarsita' and the letters C.S burned a bright gold before she disappeared into a cloud of smoke to the house of Goyle where I knew his ex-followers would be meeting. This was a usual routine for me. So far I have killed seventeen death eaters, mark them the send them to were the others would be meeting. I stood up straight, hid my wand and pulled my hood back up. I walked over to the unconscious girl and picked her up into my arms. It took about five minutes to get her back home. I walked straight through the closed garden gate and placed her on an outside seat. Just as I turned to leave I heard her stirring. I turned to face an awake Katie Turner. She had been missing for four days straight from her family for entertainment for the ex-death eaters. I stepped back into the shadows so as all she could see was my outline and the light purple of my eyes.

'You…you saved me. Who are you?' She asked, slightly shaking.

'The question is not who but what,' I replied and with the swish of my ground length hooded cloak I was gone.

Original P.O.V

The girl just sat there staring at the place Charlize had just been standing as the lights in her house turned on. The front door swung open and a middle aged woman and man came rushing out.

'Katie? Is that really you?' They yelled.

'Yes, im home!' The young girl cried running forward to hug her mother and father, who she had missed so much.

At least she had a family, people to love her. Charlize had nothing. But she had no time for family, only time for revenge and she sure as hell would get it if it was the last thing she ever did.

End Of Chapter One

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review it means the world to me!

Much love and respect,

Holly (one of the two infamous and crazy minimarauders)


End file.
